Breaking Down
by wake.me.from.this.nightmare
Summary: Hey my first ff be nice please R&R... Gaara cant take the gulit anymore can his family talk him out of doing something stupid?
1. My Fault

**A/N: OK my first FF yay! god im depressed :( lets hope it doesnt ruin the story!**

**Disc...:I dont own Naruto or any of the characthers **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Argh i cant do this!"

"Yes you can you have to!"

"Shut up what do you know!"

"More than you"

Gaara glared at his brother it was bad enough he had to do thisevery year it always made him sad . But with Kankuro watching him made himannoyed what if he cries in front of him?

The Sand brothers reached their mothers grave. Kankuro went to find water for the flowers they brought while Gaara stayed at the grave

_"I always feel gulity mom. Because of me you died its all my fault now i live with this pain but you dont care you hate me dont you? Do you? The sand does it really protect me because of love or is it the demon inside of me?...i..i hate myself i really do... _I HATE MYSELF!"

The last words escaped his mouth and could be heard screeching in the graveyard.Kankuro dropped the water and looked up to see his little brother on the groungd crying..screaming and trying to beat himself. To other epople the scene might have been pityful but Kankuro the past his little brother has had he walked over to him and picked him up by his shoulders.

"Come on...lets go ill get you something to eat in the diner we past..okay?" Kankuro asked

"Whatever" he pushed Kankuro of him and started to walk away

"I only want to help you" Kankuro whispered and he took out his phone and rang Temari to tell her what had happened

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Temari...Gaara ummm well lost it in the graveyard today... he cried"

_"OH MY! NOT AGAIN.. POOR GAARA... ARE YOU COMING HOME?"_

"No not yet im going to get him something to eat frst okay?"

_"Right okay.. i see you went you get back then?"_

"Okay Bye"

_"Cya"_

**AN: Sorry for it being short their will be longer chapters please R&R**


	2. Diner?

**A/N: OK my first FF yay! god im depressed :( lets hope it doesnt ruin the story!**

**Disc...:I dont own Naruto or any of the characthers **

Just one mileaway from the graveyard was "DHCF Diner" which stands for Delicious Home Cooked Food Diner which Gaara thought was a very stupid name and an idoitic place all the staff where dressed in yellow and red aprons.the walls where yellow and the Floors where red the tables and chiars where red and yellow too.

"This place is stupid!" Gaara said glancing down at the menu which suprisingly wasnt read and yellow.Kankuro frowned... did anything make Gaara happy?

"Well i like this place..infact i know some people who work here"

"Doesnt make it any less stoopid"

"Hello can i take your order?"a girly, polite voice came from behind Gaara.

Gaara turned around to face the girl

"Your a man" said Kankuro blankly

Gaara just simply thouht this day couldnt get anyworse..his life couldnt get worse but could it get better and now a girly man was going to serve him his food

"Yes...so whats your order"the man asked impatiently his polite tone vanished

"Umm give us two burgers and chips and two cokes, one diet"

"Is the diet for you sir?" said the man, and without waiting for a reply he walked away

"What a dick" said Kankuro gazing at the floor

"Hey you cant say that!"said Gaara "its obvious he doesnt have one"

"You shouldnt talk like that Temari will kill me" Kankuro laughed and so did Gaara and by this Kankuro was shocked but didnt want to ruin the atmosphere.

Back in the Sand Siblings Home:

"Temari were back" said Gaara

"Yip!" smiled Kankuro his spirits were so high as he wnet and walked into the kitchen. Temari walked out from her room lookng crestfallen

"G..Gaara...Are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on the brother

"Yes"he said glaring at his sister_ why is she acting like she cares? _"Why do you care anyway"

"Well i guess..its because your my brother"

"Well i guess..its because your my brother" Gaara repeated walking upstairs "Im going to my room dont bother me"

Kankuro walked back into the roo where Temari and Gaara were standing

"The moodswings that boy has well cant blame him..he is your brother"

Temari sighed and looked at the clock on the wall it was 1:00

"We should go to bed..im tired"

"Okay i guess..goodnight"

That night Gaara couldnt sleep, he left a note incase he wasnt back bye the time they woke up and walked out of the house. He went to the place where his uncle Yashamaru had tried to kill him as a child then died by blowinhg himself up

_"Another death i am responsible for" _thought Gaara gazing at the mark left by the bomb he decided to sit on the wall and think about things

**CRASH!**a big crash erupted behind Gaara he turned around and saw..

AN: HEHE CLIFFHANGER! lol sorry coke makes me hyper R&R please


End file.
